


Фиолетовые искры

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Electricity Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Violet Wand, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Локи мешкает, и Тор награждает его за молчание, с силой двигает рукой, отправляя Локи парить сквозь вселенные. Голубые искрящие дуги с кончиков его пальцев перепрыгивают на головку члена Локи, и мир окрашивается ослепляющим белым.— Так тебя устроит?— Самодовольство тебе не к... ох, — еще одна голубая искра, еще один укус, и Локи теряет способность дышать.Тор научился использовать свои свежеобнаруженные силы в интимных целях. Локи все мало.





	Фиолетовые искры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980634) by [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi). 

> Переведено на ФБ-19 за команду Loki all inclusive  
Бета Bianca Neve ❤

В первый раз, когда это происходит, Локи едва не теряет сознание. Не то чтобы он кому-либо признался бы в проявлении слабости, даже Тору. Особенно Тору. Но это не значит, что Локи не хочет испытать такое снова. И снова.

Коридоры корабля тускло освещены — искусственное подобие чернильного звездного плаща Мани. Время суток не имеет смысла, когда неоткуда наблюдать, как Соль плывет по небу во всей своей блистающей красе, но люди любят рутину. Чем скорее они впадут в подобие знакомого уклада, тем легче им будет привыкнуть к новому статусу скитальцев.

Асгардцы любят думать, что они лучше, прогрессивнее и мудрее остальных обитателей девяти миров. На самом деле, они так же заурядны, как и те, кого ставят ниже себя, и так же склонны к страху и неуверенности. Но они его народ, народ за который он, к своему ужасу — и, возможно, удивлению, — готов положить свою жизнь.

В коридорах никого, но он все равно старается держаться в тени, пока добирается до заветной двери. Локи закрывает глаза, вскидывает подбородок и сосредотачивается — у него получается различить тихое посапывание Тора. Губы изгибаются в усмешке, достойной бога озорства, и единственное слово слетает с кончика языка.

Дверь открывается с механическим писком и тихим шипением, и вот Локи внутри. Он вливается в темноту каюты, словно в родной дом. Дверь за ним скользит, закрываясь, но у Локи не выходит сделать новый шаг.

Мускулистое предплечье сдавливает горло и нажимает с такой силой, что воздух резко выходит через нос. Спустя еще одно биение сердца хватка слабеет, и Локи снова может дышать.

— Брат, — фыркает Тор. — Умереть, что ли, вздумал?

— Если бы и так, — говорит Локи, взмахивая рукой, — то без твоего участия.

В комнате светлеет до жалкого подобия настоящего ночного неба с сияющими звездами. Локи шагает от двери в сторону Тора. По правде, он никогда не покидал его сторону. Не важно, как тяжко он пытался, сколько взбрыкивал, он всегда возвращался, влекомый невероятным притяжением брата. 

Если Локи когда-нибудь будет откровенным с собой до конца, то перестанет бороться с этим влечением, — но он построил свой замок на лжи и уже не может от нее отречься. Это стало игрой, бесконечной каруселью кошки и мышки, света и тени, в которой Локи, кажется, всегда поддается Тору. Потому что это _Тор_.

— Что за тревоги привели тебя ко мне в такой час? — Тор говорит тихо, но между слогами будто перекатываются раскаты грома, выражают его беспокойство, словно надвигающийся шторм.

— Ничто не _тревожит_ меня, брат мой, — Локи выдерживает взгляд Тора и тянет завязку на вороте ночной сорочки. В здоровом глазу Тора не остается и тени сна, вместо него горит ослепляющее голубое пламя. — Но у меня есть одно дельце, которое я хотел бы обсудить с королем.

В первый раз Локи искал компании Тора после того, как Рагнарок поглотил их дом, тогда пустая глазница Тора еще сочилась кровью, дыхание было сбито, а его отрывистые рыдания рвали, как тупые когти. Он вбивался в Локи, трахал почти до потери сознания, и Локи проваливался в бездну в глубине его глаза.

Теперь же они ищут уединения и успокоения в теплых объятьях друг друга, дыша одним воздухом на двоих. Так они могут забыть, всего на мгновенье, все невзгоды, что обрушились на их дом и их народ.

— Что за срочность такая, что дело не может подождать до рассвета? — Тор пытается изобразить строгость, но он никогда не был силен в притворстве, и уголки его губ ползут вверх.

— Рассвета? — Локи вскидывает бровь. С Тора тут же слетает смешливость, а Локи проглатывает оставшийся сарказм. Он пришел сюда, не чтобы «получить от ворот поворот», как говорят мидгардцы. — Это дело не касается общественности.

— И не такая уж и мелочь, — тянет Тор, его взгляд ползет по телу Локи и останавливается между голых ног. Лицо Тора рассекает снисходительная улыбка. Подразумевается, что это кокетливая ухмылка, но в случае с Тором, она ослепляет, словно солнце. 

Он движется быстро — с животной грацией и скоростью и слишком тихо для человека его комплекции, — и оказывается рядом. Широкие ладони, покрытые мозолями за годы сражений и размахивания этим проклятым молотом, ложатся на щеки Локи с бесконечной нежностью и заставляют поднять подбородок. Локи протягивает руку и дотрагивается до повязки на глазу, простой, из матового золота. Прохладный металл холодит руку. 

— Все еще болит?

— Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился.

— Тебе не пришлось бы _справляться_, если бы ты позволил...

— Нет, — резко обрубает Тор и смягчает свои слова, целуя Локи в угол рта. — Это мое бремя. Я не стану облегчать его магией.

— Не значит ли это, что ты предпочел бы науку? Я слышал, в Мидгарде есть чудесное лекарство — Адвил. Помогает от боли.

— Ты знаешь, что оно мне не поможет.

— Да, но я могу применить к нему магию.

Смех Тора подобен взрыву, такой заразительный, что Локи не может сдержать растягивающую губы улыбку. 

— Теперь нам стоит вернуться к твоему небольшому делу, — шепчет Тор, его голос тут же становится хриплым, словно он проглотил шаровую молнию. — В конце концов, ты настаивал на срочном приеме у твоего короля.

Он наклоняется ближе, их лбы сталкиваются, губы так близко, что и пылинке не пролететь.

Впервые они поцеловались под звездами в лесу за золотым дворцом Одина. Тор забрался на дерево вслед за Локи, чтобы продолжить ссору из-за какой-то ерунды, какой именно, Локи уже не помнит. Звезды мерцали колдовским огнем, но их струящийся серебряный свет не мог омрачить золотистого сияния Тора, когда тот сел на ветку, свесив ноги с обеих сторон, его колени упирались в колени Локи, а искаженное гневом лицо было всего лишь в нескольких дюймах.

Локи не помнит слов Тора, только румянец на его щеках, обиду в глазах, а затем вкус рта, когда Тор схватил его за ворот туники, притянул и с силой поцеловал. Поцелуй был потрясающим и полным энергии, и когда они оторвались друг от друга, между их губ танцевали крошечные голубые искры. 

Сейчас губы Тора на вкус так же хороши, как и много веков назад. Так же невинны, как в юности, когда они гонялись друг за другом по лесу. Поцелуй такой же наэлектризованный, как и в первый раз. Только еще лучше.

Мальчишеская привлекательность Тора сменилась жесткой мужественностью. Исчезли неуверенные касания рук, изучавших тело Локи за валунами, под прикрытием ничего не подозревающих звезд. Теперь его движения уверены и требовательны, и Локи под его руками рассыпается на части, ему негде спрятаться.

— Да, мой король, — шепчет Локи в крошечное пространство между ними, край его верхней губы касается губы Тора. Воздух вокруг заряжен электричеством, и каждый волосок на теле Локи оживает и поднимается в предвкушении.

Тор заявляет права на его рот. Язык дразняще проходится по приоткрытым губам, и, когда скользит внутрь по языку Локи, весь рот охватывает ошеломляющее покалывание. Локи стонет, тихо, словно хныкает, такое он может себе позволить только с Тором. Он цепляется жадными пальцами за его волосы. Теперь они короче, но длины достаточно, чтобы дергать и тянуть. Тор срывается и впивается в него поцелуем. Локи боится, что сломается под его напором. 

Тор никогда не требовал больше, чем — по его мнению — Локи мог выдержать, никогда не спускал свою страсть на полную мощь, боясь сломать Локи пополам. Это было и мило, и в тоже время приводило в бешенство, но никакие ухищрения не могли пробить контроль Тора. До этого момента.

В Торе что-то меняется, и хотя его прикосновения остаются нежными и внимательными, его желание вырывается на свободу. Тор обращается с Локи, как тот хотел с тех самых пор, когда они впервые отдались друг другу под звездами: с животным желанием, с искрами.

Руки Тора водят по спине Локи, губы выцеловывают подбородок, поднимаются выше к нежной впадинке за ухом. Затем зубами он прихватывает кожу вдоль шеи. Бормоча проклятья, Тор прижимает Локи к себе и неровно пятится, пока они не падают на кровать. Локи выпутывается из его объятия и седлает бедра. Его голые бледные ноги обхватывают массивную фигуру Тора.

— О боги, — мычит Тор, пробегая пальцами вдоль бедер Локи, и тянет на себя рукава его ночной сорочки. Узел поддается, и нежный шелк стекает с плеч и рук Локи, образуя лужицы у запястий, а остальная рубашка собирается вокруг бедер. — Ты прекрасен, брат мой.

— А ты слишком много болтаешь, — Локи выдергивает руки из рукавов и наклоняется к обнаженной груди Тора, прикусывает кожу.

В воздухе трещат искры. Локи улыбается, его зубы танцуют вдоль загорелой кожи, и когда доходят до твердого соска, с силой кусают. Воздух вздрагивает, завихряется, и Локи видит, как через грудь Тора проскакивает опасная голубая дуга, в дюймах от его лица. 

— Проклятье, — ахает Тор, дергая бедрами и поднимая Локи, словно тот ничего не весит. Он обхватывает бока Локи и, проявив недюжинную силу, подминает того под себя. — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то я могу погубить весь корабль.

— Давай, — улыбается Локи.

— Это все, что осталось от нашего народа, от Асгарда. — Тор хмурится, но в его взгляде нет настоящего гнева.

— Они погибнут ради своего короля.

— Ты невыносим.

— А ты все болтаешь.

Тор рычит, обхватывает худощавые запястья Локи и сжимает их над его головой. Свободной рукой он разводит бедра Локи и устраивается между, словно Локи один из завоеванных Тором миров. Из тех, что добровольно покорились его власти. Воздух снова дрожит, и Локи высовывает кончик языка, чтобы распознать оттенки настроения и намерения Тора. Как фермер, пытающийся почувствовать в воздухе дождь. 

Воздух наполнен сладостью весеннего ливня с крошечным намеком на страшную грядущую грозу. Тор всегда был для Локи открытой книгой, ждущей прочтения. 

Губы Тора целуют ключицу, спускаются к ямке между и далее вниз по груди. Искры маленькими, но яркими бутонами зажигаются на его торсе и быстро гаснут.

— Я хочу этого, — шипит Локи, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки Тора. И снова шипит, когда не выходит освободиться.

— Чего ты хочешь на самом деле, брат? — голос Тора обрушивается на него с силой тысячи падающих звезд.

— Тебя. Во мне.

— И это все? — Тор накрывает его своим телом. Его широкая ладонь находит возбужденный член Локи, пальцы крепко обхватывают основание. Мьёльниру здорово повезло быть молотом Тора.

Локи мешкает, и Тор награждает его за молчание, с силой двигает рукой, отправляя Локи парить сквозь вселенные. Голубые искрящие дуги с кончиков его пальцев перепрыгивают на головку члена Локи, и мир окрашивается ослепляющим белым. 

— Так тебя устроит?

— Самодовольство тебе не к... _ох_, — еще одна голубая искра, еще один укус, и Локи теряет способность дышать.

Тор усмехается, и Локи зарекается награждать его громовыми метафорами. 

— Ох, Локи, кто бы знал, что немного молний лишат тебя красноречия.

Локи бросает недовольный взгляд, язвительный ответ уже на кончике его языка, когда Тор отпускает его запястья и проводит рукой по груди. Пять пальцев — пять маленьких дорожек булавочных уколов — проходят по коже и заставляют гореть нервные окончания. Локи выгибается на кровати, выкручивая руками грубые простыни, закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. 

Голубое свечение озаряет пространство между ними, отбрасывает пляшущие тени на лицо Тора, подчеркивая новые появившиеся морщины. Тело Локи — море приятной боли. Руки Тора движутся по его коже, играя, как на инструменте, и Локи поет песню, известную только им.

Первый раз произошел по ошибке. Тор испугался и повел себя неуклюже, в результате это доставило больше боли, чем удовольствия.

Теперь же Тор отточил свою технику, знает, где Локи предпочитает легкое покалывание, а где жаждет острой, как клинок, боли. Он не останавливается, посылает сквозь тело Локи маленькие электрические дуги, пока кожу не начинает щипать, а пустота внутри изнывает от нехватки ощущений.

Тор проводит рукой по члену, ласкает яички. Сила гудит вдоль кожи Локи, опьяняет. Локи шипит, приподнявшись на локтях, он следит из-под прикрытых век, как Тор неприлично широко раздвигает ему ноги и подносит пальцы, пульсирующие энергией, к его входу. 

У Локи сбивается дыхание, и кажется, что в комнате падает температура, когда он затаивает дыхание. Первый удар кусает чувствительную кожу, вызывая легкое покалывание. Тор ухмыляется, мальчишеское очарование сглаживает жесткое выражение его лица, и Локи вспоминает о его опасной стороне. Следующий удар выходит сильнее. По коже бегут мурашки, приподнимаются волоски. Локи ахает, цепляется за простыни с такой силой, что те рвутся. С пальца Тора срываются молнии, когда он проталкивает его сквозь кольцо неподатливых мышц.

Голубое свечение исчезает, мечется внутри, словно пойманная молния, и Локи громко бессвязно стонет, пока не зажимает себе ладонью рот. Тор широко улыбается, его здоровый глаз сверкает так же ярко, как и электрические дуги, пробегающие по его телу, окутывая их обоих свечением.

— Тебе нравится так? — у Тора теплые губы, его горячее дыхание обжигает ушную раковину, а огромное тело, как электрическая клетка, запирает Локи в объятии.

Локи скулит, он слишком возбужден, чтобы отвечать, и Тор убирает выбившуюся прядь с его мокрой от пота брови. Он осыпает легкими, как перышко, поцелуями нос Локи, затем собственнически лижет рот. 

Все вокруг зудит и гудит, и Локи едва может дышать. Вселенная тает. Галактики исчезают из бытия. Единственная важная вещь — это бегущая сквозь него сила, частицы Тора, вживленные в его плоть подобно клейму. Они как обещание. Как дом.

Он не помнит, как лилось холодное масло, не помнит, как обжигающе растягивала его головка члена Тора, пытаясь попасть внутрь. Но все это не имеет значения. Больше ему не надо цепляться за каждую драгоценную секунду, проведенную в объятиях Тора, не нужно кинжалом вырезать в памяти каждое случайное касание.

Тор его, а он Тора. Вместе они обрели друг друга, и даже космическая катастрофа не сможет их разлучить. Локи обвивает руки вокруг толстой шеи Тора, член трется о напряженные мышцы живота, когда Тор вбивается в его тело. Больше не сдерживаясь, уже не связанный смехотворным желанием обращаться с Локи как со стеклянным.

Электрический разряд скользит по плечам Тора, замыкается вдоль позвоночника и перепрыгивает на Локи, обжигая точно ледяной огонь. Локи наслаждается болью, гонится за каждым разрядом с отчаянной жаждой, рожденной за столетия: жаждой быть желанным и достойным любви.

Возбуждение копится внизу живота, его член скользит между их телами. Он едва замечает проявление своего желания, и этих легких фрикций достаточно, чтобы отправить его к золотым воротам Валгаллы, блестящим под ясным голубым небом в извечной безмятежности.

Треск молний становится громче, свечение настолько яркое, что просачивается сквозь закрытые веки. Голубой по краям окрашивается в фиолетовый, разряды становятся слишком сильными, чтобы терпеть. Тор со всей силой прижимает Локи к груди, его мышцы бугрятся, зубы кусают Локи в шею, прорывая тонкую кожу, и электрический разряд попадает прямо в кровь.

Локи вцепляется ногтями Тору в спину, вспарывая нежную плоть. Его ноги обвивают бедра Тора змеиной хваткой. Молнии прошивают его насквозь, такого Локи еще никогда не испытывал, ощущение готово вырваться из-под его кожи. Словно Тор вплавился в его плоть, слился с ним на клеточном уровне, поставил печать на его душе. 

Локи кончает под задушенные вздохи Тора и отголоски своего имени. Где-то в комнате со снопом искр перегорает лампа, половина искусственного неба мигает и гаснет с предсмертным шипением. 

Они лежат практически в темноте и тяжело дышат, пока последние фиолетовые искры не светлеют и не исчезают. Локи шевелит пальцами на ногах и обнимает Тора дольше, чем планировал. Он вымотан, каждая клеточка его тела протестует, когда он со стоном садится и скатывается с кровати.

Большая рука хватает его за запястье, пальцы нежно, как летний бриз, гладят тонкую кожу. 

— Останься, брат.

Локи сглатывает, смотрит на руку, сжимающую его запястье, затем на пространство за плечом Тора. 

— Что на это скажут люди?

— Мы путешествуем уже много дней. Люди видели, что ты делаешь для них. Для Асгарда, — говорит Тор, поглаживая большим пальцем. — Дай им еще времени, и они тебя простят.

— Как ты простил меня?

— Мне нечего тебе прощать. Ты мой брат, — говорит Тор, словно это оправдывает годы грусти и предательства. Тор щурится, его глаз превращается в голубую щелочку, когда на лице расцветает улыбка. Та самая улыбка, что была у него в ту ночь, когда он украл у Локи первый поцелуй. То же выражение уверенности, когда они провели вместе ту теплую летнюю ночь.

Локи закатывает глаза и ложится, кутаясь в объятия Тора. 

— Твой храп до сих пор способен разбудить мертвых?

— Совершенно верно.

— Прекрасно.


End file.
